A known electrowetting display device comprises a plurality of picture elements having a first support plate and a second support plate. A space between the support plates is filled with a first fluid and a second fluid immiscible with each other; the second fluid is electroconductive.
The extent of each picture element is determined by a wall encircling the picture element. The wall confines the first fluid to the picture element. An electrode has a low portion and a high portion within the picture element, the high portion being closer to the second support plate than the low portion. The high portion is arranged between two corners of the wall. The increased electric field above the high portion of the electrode will force the first fluid away from the wall when a voltage is applied to the electrode, thereby reducing pinning of the first fluid on the wall.
It is desirable to improve the control of the motion of the first fluid.